From The Upper East Side To Eternity
by superdupersk8r61
Summary: She wanted an epic, knight in shining armor, sweep her off her feet, galloping into the sunset kind of romance. But what she had was a sneaky, manwhore in plaid bowties, I love you but I hate you, back seat of a limo type of romance. Blair/Chuck. One Shot


**A/N: **Hey everyone! This is my first time writing a Gossip Girl fic. I was inspired after watching old movies with my roommate. It's a short Blair/Chuck fic and I hope you enjoy. Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gossip Girl or the movies mentioned in the fic. So don't sue.

* * *

There's never been anything that Blair Waldorf had to go without. When she was younger, if she so much as looked at a toy, it was hers. But now, years later, there was only one thing that Blair Waldorf wanted and she wasn't sure she was ever going to get: a classic movie style romance.

She wanted a dashing co-star. She wanted a James Dean to her Natalie Wood in _Rebel without a Cause_. She wanted a Humphrey Bogart to her Ingrid Bergman in _Casablanca. _She wanted a Cary Grant to her Katharine Hepburn in, well…any of the four movies they did together. But most of all, she wanted a Burt Lancaster to her Deborah Kerr in _From Here to Eternity_: rolling around on the beach in the waves like they were the last two people on earth. Not that she literally wanted to roll around in the waves. There's too much sand involved there. But you get the point.

She wanted an epic, knight in shining armor, sweep her off her feet, galloping off into the sunset kind of romance. But what she had was a sneaky, manwhore in plaid bowties, I love you but I hate you, back seat of a limo kind of romance. If you could even call it a romance. But really, was the former so much to ask for?

She blames her mother. If her mother hadn't told her the story of how her and her father met, caught each other's eye across the crowded room, knew instantly they were the one, etcetera, etcetera, about a hundred times over the course of her life then she wouldn't be where she is now: sitting at home, watching old movies and dreaming of a day where someday she would get to experience that kind of love.

This night started out like any other. Her mother was in Paris with her designs and Serena was off with whoever her latest flavor of the week was. Even Dorota had the night off. So that left Blair, home alone, with a bag of popcorn and her DVDs. Her boyfriends of choice that night? Burt Lancaster and Montgomery Clift and _From Here to Eternity. _

About halfway through the movie, Blair must have dozed off because before she knew it, she woke to the credits rolling and a knocking at her door.

Wiping the sleep from her eyes and smoothing out her silky hair, she got up from the couch to answer the door. And when she saw who was standing behind it, she nearly fell over with shock.

"Chuck?" she asked, trying to hide the surprise in her voice. "What are you doing here?" she asked, coolly flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Blair, however, did not receive an answer. Chuck only stared at her with his infamous smoldering look.

That sent her over the edge. "Okay, look, Bass," she said, her voice increasing. "You can not come waltzing in here whenever you please and not _say_ anything. It's getting old. I'm over it," she said, poking him in the chest ever so often for emphasis.

She paused for a moment before continuing. "And for that matter, I'm also over whatever thing the two of us have going. It's not what I want. I want something better. I _deserve_ something better."

Blair crossed her arms and looked at Chuck expectantly. Again, when she didn't receive a response, she threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "Aren't you going to say anything?!" she asked him incredulously.

Again, her efforts were in vain. Chuck remained silent, but he moved closer, closing the gap between, his strong gaze never leaving her eyes. Before Blair could say anything else, Chuck placed one hand on her waist and the other behind her head. Pulling her close, Blair let out a soft gasp before he enveloped her lips with his in a hard kiss.

When Chuck pulled away, he left Blair standing there in shock, her eyes still closed. "Nobody's ever kissed me the way you do," she whispered breathlessly before she could even realize that those were the same words Deborah Kerr had whispered to Burt Lancaster in the movie.

Chuck smiled. "Nobody?" he asked with a smirk.

His response caused Blair to open her eyes and look at him in amusement. That was exactly the response from the movie. Thinking it was probably just a coincidence, after all, it was a logical response to her statement, she decided to press further. "No, nobody," she said, reciting the next line while looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Not even one? Out of all the men you've been kissed by?" Chuck asked, taking her by the hand and leading her back to the couch.

Blair couldn't believe it. Not only had Chuck obviously seen _From Here to Eternity_, he had seen it enough times to know the lines. Smiling widely, she continued. "Now that'd take some figuring. How many men do you think there've been?" she said teasingly, running her fingers through his hair.

"I wouldn't know. Can't you give me a rough estimate?"

"Not without an adding machine. Do you have the adding machine with you?"

"I forgot to bring it," he said, kissing her again softly.

When they broke apart, Blair could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh, Chuck. How did you know?" she asked breathlessly.

Chuck smirked. "Well, I always knew you had a thing for old movies. But I had to do a little digging, and with a little help from my dear step-sister, we managed to figure out your favorite. Well, besides _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, of course. That one would have been too obvious. I obtained a copy of _From Here to Eternity_ and managed to watch that damn movie 20 times over the course of a weekend."

"But why?" Blair asked, still in disbelief, looking at him in a whole new light.

Chuck leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "Isn't it obvious? I had to learn. You want a movie romance, Blair, and I intend to be the one to give it to you."

Feeling that all her dreams were finally coming true, she pulled Chuck close and kissed him with everything she had. She finally had her dashing co-star.


End file.
